Taming Another
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: Does contain some Huxon, this came to me while watching a recent ep of The Bill, 'Bleeding Hearts'. Not my usual pairing, please R&R! **Originally a OneShot**
1. Trademark

**This came to me when watching today's episode of The Bill. Really not my usual pairing! (I have not, and never will change ship!) But I saw the way Sam looked at Nate at the end, and it could (that's a BIG could) have been mistaken for a flirty smile. Anyway, here goes: Please review, I've never written this pairing before!**

* * *

"So I hear you've been helping Aisha's family with immigration?"

"Yeah, I have"

"Well, well done for today Nate, you did well," DI Samantha Nixon smiled, "Oh, and by the way, good luck with the nurse." She said as she turned away, smirking.

"Thanks.. Ma'am" Nate grinned as he watched her walk away, letting his gaze drop slightly as she walked down the corridor. He shook his head, no, he couldn't think of Samantha like that, she was his senior officer. Besides, she was quite a bit older than he was. Even so, Nate still thought to himself, 'she doesn't look it though, does she? With that blonde hair and tanned skin, perfect figure, she still looks gorgeous as ever..'

* * *

Sam smiled as she pushed the door back to CID, there was just something about that PC, but she couldn't quite place it. Sam perched on the side of one of the desks in CID, she was alone and stared into space pondering what it was that drew her to Nate Roberts.  
And then it hit her.

That cheeky grin, she knew it all too well. It was the fail-safe trademark of a pure player, and she'd had her run-ins with that type in the past. It only spelled heartache. But what she'd give to be at the hands of another philanderer, if only to remind herself of the one she missed so terribly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nate." Maria Joseph smiled apologetically at him, her eyes downcast.

"Thank you PC Roberts." A voice piped up from the corner, it was Aisha, the stab victim.

"That's alright," Nate smiled awkwardly at her and was saved from further embarrassment when his colleague, Ben Gayle interrupted. Nate followed him out of the interview room, looking at the floor.

"Ahh." Nate cursed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I only went an' left my jacket in CID, didn't I?"

"I'm not trailing all the way up there again, mate. I'll meet ya at the pub, yeah?"

"Course. I won't be long." Nate called back to him as he took to the stairs.

* * *

Sam brushed her hand over the pile of paperwork that sat on her desk. Another fun Friday night, eh? Corr, she really was married to the job. Since having figured who Nate reminded her of, she leant down to open the second drawer in her desk. Taking the frame out, she traced the tip of her finger around the edge, removing the thin film of dust that had gathered there. Then, resting the side of her hand on the cold glass, she ran her thumb slowly over the photograph. Smiling, remembering.

"Ahem. Ma'am?" Nate coughed, on opening the door.

Sam pulled the stand out from the back of the frame and stood it on her desk, in pride of place. She bit her lip and then smiled softly down at it. Then, realising that Nate had been stood watching her for the past minute, she looked up at him.

"Sorry, Nate. I er, was a bit distracted." She cast a fond look down at the photograph once more. Nate saw the glance and moved over to her desk to take a look. Sam saw him look down, confused.

"Here," she smiled, handing him the frame. He said nothing, but studied the photograph taking in the smiles, the champagne glasses, the odd background;

"Where-" Nate began, but Sam cut in,

"London Eye, 2007. God, two years ago now.." She mused, before continuing, "Yvonne's leaving 'do." She smiled up at Nate once more, "Now that was fun. Alcohol, dancing, friends."

"I never had you down as the partying kind of woman," Nate said,

"Once upon a time I might have taken offense to that, Nate." She brushed a fingertip over the happy faces in the picture, before taking it off him and placing it back on her desk.

"So he meant a lot to you, then Sam?"

"He was a challenge, I'll give him that." Sam said, laughter in her voice,

"And do you like a challenge?" Nate asked, his voice low,

"Mmm," Sam mused, "sometimes." Yet, a wicked glint had appeared in her green eyes. She leant up and kissed Nate on the cheek, stepping back after a few seconds.

"Sometimes," she finished, cuing him to leave. Nate shut the door of her office gently.

Sam liked challenges, and he was determined to be her next.

* * *

**Reviews much appreciated! Like I said, I've never written for another pairing before now!  
Kelly ox **


	2. Lothario The Second

**_As a protest to The Bill's producers' ideas of Sam/Banksy (bleurgh, by the way) I decided to carry this on. Plus the fact that a few people asked me too. ;)  
_So this is to:  
_SoloStarr-_ 'cos she cba to sign in but reviewed anyway  
_Beccy(DI Samantha Hunter)-_ 'cos I'm in love with your pen name + it kind of was a hit-list, Sam unintentionally ended up sounding like a bit of a tart :P  
_BlondeSpirit-_ 'cos you wanted more + you're horsey too ;)  
_Astrid(ihearthuxon)-_ 'cos you didn't know who Nate was, but reviewed anyway + wanted an update  
_Laura(SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR)-_ your pen name is hell to type out! + 'cos I hate Sam/Banksy too  
_Contentious Infatuation-_ 'cos I accidentally spelt your pen name wrong in my other fic, oops(!) + you reviewed even though Jam is more your thing :)**

* * *

Nate closed the door of the DI's office, a contented smile on his face. He had come to a conclusion regarding Samantha Nixon. He was going to ask her out. _'the worst she can do is say no, right?'_ he thought.

As he made his way down the stairs, Nate suddenly stopped and hit his forehead with his palm. _'My jacket. Damn it. That's twice now, corr, she's going to think I'm really smart now ain't she..' _Nate turned and began to back-track up the staircase.

* * *

Sam, meanwhile, had stayed seated in her office. Once again, she picked up the photo frame and was studying the picture closely; she took in once more the sparkling eyes and fail-safe grin of the man stood half behind her. One of his strong arms pulled Sam to him lovingly and his other hand held a champagne glass which was clinking against hers. A longing smile pulled at the corners of Sam's lips and she lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

A knock on the door pulled Sam free of her thoughts. She glanced up at the door and rolled her eyes when she saw who was there. 'Perfect timing' thought Sam,

"Come on in, Nate," she raised her voice just enough for him to hear.

Nate pushed the metal handle down and let himself into the room. On seeing the frame that was still clutched in the Inspector's hand and the way she stroked the glass absentmindedly while she looked up at him, Nate spoke;

"He was really important to you wasn't he, that guy?" he gestured casually to the photograph. After a moment Sam replied,

"Yeah, yeah he was." Nate noticed the affectionate way she looked down at the picture.

"So, who was he?" Nate kept his eyes on Sam as he went to take a seat opposite her. When the detective didn't answer, he prompted, "I can tell he was more than a colleague- a friend, boyfriend maybe?"

Sam opened her mouth, wondering how to answer that, taking into consideration that she didn't know Nate incredibly well and if she was honest, it could take hours to explain the extent of their relationship. Also, she didn't currently know herself. It had started with hate, a mutual hate on both sides. Then progressed to what you could perhaps call friendship at a stretch, this escalated over the years until she could tell him absolutely anything and after too long they became lovers, if only for a short time. Sam being Sam decided against revealing all this to the PC that stood in front of her and settled for;

"He was, well.. he was pretty special."

Nate nodded, "You two had a lot of history then?"

"Something like that," Sam smiled up at Nate.

_'Woah, she has got beautiful eyes,' _Nate thought,_ 'No wonder that guy looks smitten with her.'_

"Was there something you wanted, Nate?" Sam asked after a moments silence,

"Oh, I left my jacket.. again," he admitted sheepishly, "today's not been my best day," he grinned.

Sam just smiled, his naïvety reminded her of someone she once knew.

"Right then Ma'am, I best be off- I did tell Ben I'd meet him in the pub," Nate paused for a second, weighing up his chances, "How about you come with me?"

"Oh, I don't think so Nate, who wants to go for a drink with their boss, eh?"

Nate was about to comment but Sam beat him to it, "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled, and Nate bowed his head,

"Tomorrow," he repeated, then left through the open door with his jacket slung casually over one arm and a grin on his face.

Sam watched Nate leave and shook her head. Same twinkling eyes, same cocky grin.

She wondered, as she sat alone in her office on that Friday evening, if this new charmer could end up being as much trouble as the last..

* * *

  
**What do you think, still continue?  
Reviews? xx**


End file.
